


You Were Wrong The Whole Time

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Different version of the scene from GoT season 3, episode 9, 'The Rains of Castamere'Written for entertainment only
Relationships: Jon Snow/Ygritte
Kudos: 4





	You Were Wrong The Whole Time

**Author's Note:**

> Different version of the scene from GoT season 3, episode 9, 'The Rains of Castamere'  
> Written for entertainment only

Do it! - Jon heard Ygritte hissing, standing next to him while the heavy rain poured over them, Tormund, Orell, the old horse breeder whose farm they attacked and a couple of other Wildlings. - He's a Crow - Orell spoke - he'll always be a Crow, and he has his Crow wife guarding him! - What did ya say? - Ygritte narrowed her eyes at the Free Folk warg. - I said that you're this one's Crow wife and you guard him - Orell said, waving his hand in a derogatory manner at Jon - he'll love ya only when it suits him, as I said to you before! - Aaah! - Ygritte yelled in anger, pulled an arrow, knocked the bowstring and released, shooting Orell through the carotid artery; he was dead before his body hit the ground. Jon swung Longclaw, cutting the neck of the old farmer and killing him for Orell to watch in his last moments in this world... - You were wrong the whole time, Orell! - Jon spat at him; the warg smiled at him once and then he became still. Tormund and the other two Wildlings stared impassively at their warg's corpse, while Ygritte crashed her lips onto Jon's in a fierce and passionate kiss... - Ya 'ave proven your loyalty, Jon Snow - she whispered a few moments later, grinning widely from ear to ear after they broke the kiss. - How could I not? - Jon asked, grinning as much as her - I know I love you, Ygritte, I know you love me, and besides, you threatened me that you will cut my cock right off and wear it 'round your neck if I betray you, have you not? - You know nothin', Jon Snow - she purred, still smiling, and she was about to exchange one more short kiss, but... - Knock it off! - Tormund said - you two lovebirds will have enough time for that after we go back, you wouldn't want us to be caught by your Crows and taken back to Castle Black, now would you? - No, and I'm not a Crow any longer. Ygritte taught me that there are things more important than duty - Jon replied. - Har! - Tormund bellowed a laugh, whacking Jon on the back with his hand - I knew there was a reason I like you, boy. Now we go, before a Crow patrol arrives. - And with that he turned his back and started walking away, Jon and Ygritte following after him a moment later, and the other two Free Folk men trudging behind the two young lovers from the North...


End file.
